DESCRIPTION: (from applicant abstract) Funds are requested for partial support of the 34th Annual Meeting of the Society for Leukocyte Biology, to be held at Royal Sonesta Hotel, in Cambridge, MA, October 5-8, 2000. The meeting will focus on the interactions between the innate and the acquired immunity, with Dr. Charles A. Janeway, Jr. as the Scientific Program Chair and Dr. Joan Stein-Streilein as the Co-Chair. We are requesting partial support of the expenses for invited plenary lectures and concurrent symposia speakers. It is estimated that the meeting will attract about 350 participants, many from the neighboring research universities and institutions, interested in the interactions of these two immune systems. Junior scientists, postdoctoral fellows and graduate students will have opportunity and will be encouraged to present their work at the poster sessions, and some will be selected for symposium presentation. Special awards competition will be held for selection of the best students (Presidential Awards) and best junior faculty (Junior Investigator) research and presentation. The winners will be announced at the Awards Banquet.